


Letters to Nowhere

by CatFirebrand



Series: Miles To Go [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFirebrand/pseuds/CatFirebrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard uses unsent letters as a way to cope with her death and resurrection at the hands of Cerberus. Covers the events of Mass Effect 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~Dear Liara~~  
 ~~Dearest Liara~~  
 ~~I woke up today~~

They tell me it’s been two years.

Two years.

I wouldn’t believe it, but it seems to be true. Everything’s changed. Except me.

But that’s not even true, is it? Because I died. I remember dying, remember the panic, the longing. The horrible realization that I’d never see you again. I fought so hard against that. But against the unforgiving emptiness of space, fighting was useless.

And then I woke up, still me, but not me at all. All different scars, on a body that doesn’t feel quite my own, even though it also feels completely me. But how much is it me, with all the synthetic parts they put in, to raise me from the dead? Can I even claim to be me, anymore?

God, I wish you were here. I feel so lost, surrounded by people who should be my enemies, but are instead uneasy allies. And I hate myself a little for working with them, but what can I do? The Alliance and the Council would both prefer I had stayed dead, where they could use my memory for their own ends. Oh, sure, the Council quietly reinstated me, and Anderson was nice, but he still wouldn’t tell me anything. Nobody will.

It’s not like I _asked_ Cerberus to rebuild me. I don’t want to be working with them. But no one else wants anything to do with me, so what am I supposed to do? Even Tali seemed conflicted, when I ran into her on Freedom’s Progress. It was hard, seeing her all grown up. The _Normandy's_ little sister, commanding her own troops now. I'm proud of her, but it's still a shock.

After Akuze, the Alliance shrinks made me do this. Write things out. I didn't want to talk to them. And since I can't talk to you, since I don't even know where you are, or if you've forgotten me, I guess this will have to do. Letters to nowhere, that I'll never send.

I feel like I missed everything, Liara. Like I lost everything, and everyone.

Maybe I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Landed on Omega today. We’re here to recruit a few people. Zaeed Massani, a freelance merc. Mordin Solus, a former STG scientist. I like them both. Zaeed actually reminds me a little of Wrex, for all that he’s human. And Mordin is comfortable to be around, except he never shuts up. 

Aria did warn me about that.

Don’t get me started on Aria. She’s my brand of _don’t fuck with me_ , and that’s dangerous.

The third person we picked up, though, was a surprise. A renegade merc killer who goes by the name of Archangel. He managed to get all of Omega’s major players pissed off at him, which takes some doing. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be none other than Garrus Vakarian. 

I can’t tell you what a relief it was to see a friendly face, someone who didn’t want anything from me, who didn’t judge me, who was just happy to see me. It was just the boost I needed in this fucked up crazy my life has turned into. 

But even Garrus has changed. He seems lost, almost. I’m worried about him.

I’m worried about all of you. Have the last two years really been so grim?


	3. Chapter 3

The crew is coming together. 

I think, if it’s possible, they’re even more rag-tag than the _Normandy’s_ original set. Two Cerberus operatives, a master thief, a tank-grown krogan, two freelance mercs (one former C-Sec, and one, if I’m to believe it, founded the Blue Suns), and an amped up human biotic I had to break a prison ship to pick up. (It’s not my fault. It was just supposed to be a routine pickup, until the warden decided I was worth more as a prisoner. Don’t look at me like that.) 

Oh, and there’s the salarian ex-STG scientist, who happens to be secretly infamous for being the project lead on the genophage modification project. (Did you even know there was a genophage modification project? I sure as hell didn’t…)

God. What a mess.

How the hell am I supposed to do this?

I miss you so much it hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Mom.

I’m sorry you had to find out I was alive through the brass. Judging by the way they hung me out to dry, I’m sure they weren’t particularly kind about it. Truth is, I’ve only been awake for a few days.

I did die. Went down with the _Normandy_. Managed to get most of my crew off, I think, but I had to go back to pull Joker’s ass out of the cockpit. Barely got him to a pod, when whatever attacked us hit the ship again. I went flying in the wrong direction, and it was all I could do just to eject his pod.

I had a lot of time to think, when the air was venting from my damaged suit. Moments that stretched on forever. And then I woke up, in a Cerberus lab of all places, and they tell me it’s been two years and twelve days since I died. Two years, most of which I spent on an operating table. And to top it off, they stuffed me full of synthetic parts to make me function again.

I don’t really know what’s going on. I’m reluctantly working with Cerberus to stop the attacks on human colonies in the Terminus systems. I wish I wasn’t. But both the Alliance and the Council seem to wish I’d stayed dead. They called me a traitor, and didn’t even bother letting me explain. Cerberus seems to be the only group that will listen. And I hate that.

God, I hate that.

Please don’t believe what I’m sure they’re saying about me. I’m not a traitor. I’d leave Cerberus in a second, if anyone else would help. Hell, if they’d even take me back. Half my old crew don’t even want to hear it. I feel like a part of me is missing, being here, not being in an N7 uniform. All I ever wanted to be was a soldier, you know that.

Anyway. I miss you, and I love you. I’m going to see if Kasumi can get this out past Cerberus and the Alliance both, so maybe you’ll actually get it.

Be safe.

All my love,   
Kylie 


	5. Chapter 5

Why the fuck will no one _ever_ believe me?

I don’t _like_ Cerberus. I don’t trust them, especially after the stunt the Illusive Man pulled with Horizon. And I _definitely_ don’t want to be working with them. But what the fuck am I supposed to do?

They don’t understand. Nobody does. Nobody gets what it’s like to always have to make the hard choice, to be the first one in line to give up everything. You guys followed me into hell, chasing Saren, but even you said you went because I led the way. And for all their diversity, my new crew seems just as willing. They knew, going in, we were talking about a possible one-way trip.

But they’re all getting something out of it. 

Every. Single. One.

They all need me to pull off a miracle for them, as a condition of their help.

And I suppose you could argue that I’m getting more than anyone, since this is why Cerberus brought me back. But god, for once, just _once_ , I’d like… I don’t know. To be appreciated? To not be fought at every turn? To be able to say, ‘hey, I’m trying to save your ass,’ and for the response to be ‘thank you,’ instead of ‘you’re fucking crazy!’

You’re probably wondering what in hell prompted this tirade. 

We landed on Horizon, a human colony in the Terminus System, just after the Collectors hit. We stopped the attack, but couldn’t save the majority of the colonists.

Ash was there.

For a moment, I thought she was happy to see me.

For a moment.

I was wrong, though.

She was so angry. _So_ angry. That I’d died, that I was alive, I don’t know. What do you say after two years? And it was even worse, when she found out it was Cerberus who brought me back. Told me I betrayed everything. _Like I had a fucking choice in the matter._

Oh, sure. Because I could have told them not to resurrect me. _From the fucking grave._

And like the Alliance didn’t completely hang me out to dry. _Oh, Cerberus resurrected you? That makes you enemy number 1!_

(Not that that seems to have stopped them. Hackett’s contacted me twice now, begging me to run a mission or two for him. Not that he even bothered to offer to reinstate me, but that doesn’t stop him from calling me Commander, and giving me black-ops missions. Fucking bureaucracy.)

I think the hardest thing, is that I have no one here to talk to. Sure, they’re all nice enough. They’re a good squad, have my back on the ground. But I miss our talks, in your little room behind Dr. Chakwas’ medbay. I miss the way your eyes would light up when I walked in the room, and the way you’d blush when I’d tease you. I miss your strength, and your kindness, and I miss you, love. So much. I hate that it’s been so long, that you’ve probably mourned me and moved on, like the rest of my crew, and that you’ll never read these.

The Illusive Man messaged me today to tell me you’re on Illium. It’s supposed to be our next stop.

Is it wrong that I’m terrified to go? I can’t bear the thought of seeing you, and discovering that you, too, have carried on with your life, and I no longer have a part in it. The rest of them, it hurts, but you… I think that might be the one thing I couldn’t recover from.

Do you still love me, Liara?


	6. Chapter 6

I came to Illium today. Ran into that idiot Conrad Verner. Helped Miranda rescue her sister.

I wanted so much to stop by and see you. But I panicked. I panicked, and made Joker take us back out. And then I forced myself to come back.

For the smallest moment, when I saw you, it was like nothing had changed. I hadn’t died, hadn’t lost two years, or you, or anyone else. And you kissed me, and my heart soared.

But then you pulled away, and I felt like I’d died again.

You talked about hacking terminals, and having work to do, and you barely looked at me. I wanted so badly to reach out to you, but every word out of your mouth, every time you looked away, or said something polite but distant, it was like a stab to the heart.

You don’t love me anymore, do you? I’ve lost you, too. Like all the others.

So I did what I could for you, and I left. I took Jack, my psychotic biotic, to blow up the place she grew up in, where Cerberus tortured her, experimented on her. It felt good to give someone closure, even if I can’t have any.

And then I took Zaeed to chase down the man that stabbed him in the back, his Blue Suns co-founder. (The guy shot him in the head. Takes balls to come back from that, and then spend forty years kicking ass and taking names all over the galaxy.)

I’m not proud of what I did there. I let people die, for his revenge. But if we’re to have any hope of making it through the Omega 4 relay, I have to have my team focused and loyal. They have to trust me.

I still hate myself for doing it. More faces to keep me up at night, more people I failed to save.

I still dream about dying, you know. I dream about Noveria, and failing to save your mother. I dream about Vermire, and Kaiden. Even though the man made me crazy, I should’ve found a way to save him. I dream about all the soldiers who died, saving the Council because I ordered them to. And I dream about the betrayal I saw in Ash’s eyes.

I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Liara. Am I just making it worse? Have I ever made a difference?

I still love you. I’ll always love you. Even if you don’t. There won’t ever be anyone else for me.

Maybe it’s good that you’ll never see these notes. 


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to stay away from Illium. From you. It hurts, seeing you. Seeing the distance between us.

But I can’t stay away.

And I can’t keep this information from you. So I’ve come back to Illium. I had to, anyway. There’s a Justicar here, and a drell assassin, both of whom I’m supposed to recruit. So I’ll recruit them, convince them to follow me into death, like I always do.

And then I’ll come to you, and give you this information on the Shadow Broker. And if you’ll let me, I’ll hunt him to the end of the galaxy with you, simply because it seems to be the only thing that’s important to you anymore. And because it will give me time with you. I’m weak, Liara. I’m not strong, not when it comes to you. I’ll face down mechs, assassins, galaxy-destroying robots, whatever anyone throws at me. But I can’t stay away from you.

Even though I know, when you’re done, and the Shadow Broker is dead, you’ll leave, and I’ll leave, and I’ll go back to saving a galaxy that doesn’t want me.

How did things get so fucked up?

How did I lose you?


	8. Chapter 8

I wish you would talk to me.

You’ve changed so much since… Well, since I died. And I guess that’s on me, from what I’ve been able to get from you. And I’m sorry for that.

But I can still see the girl I fell for, under all the anger and drive. You’re in there, somewhere. I saw my old armor in your apartment. That gives me some hope, at least. You wouldn’t have saved that if you didn’t still have feelings for me. You’d have thrown it out, not kept such a painful reminder.

I hope, anyway.

Maybe I’m just clutching at non-existent straws.

And here we are, on the same ship again, headed to Hagalaz, and the Shadow Broker’s base. We’ve got hours before we get there, but still you won’t talk to me. We’re only a deck apart, and it may as well be light years.

I can see your uncertainties, as much as you try and hide them from me. I can see how much it must be throwing you, to have me suddenly alive and near you. I feel the same way. So I get why you’re pushing me away, why you’re so focused on this mission.

But what happens when it’s over?

Will you still push me away? Or will you let me back in?

Am I wrong to hope?


	9. Chapter 9

I can’t stop smiling, Liara.

Just knowing you’re safe, and that you’re mine, makes a world of difference to me. You make a world of difference. And knowing that I can call you, that I can hear your voice, even if you’re not on the Normandy with me.

(I still wish you were on the _Normandy_. Not the least because it’s a lot closer than Hagalaz.)

I love you, Liara. I’ve missed you so much.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn’t think I’d keep writing these, but I guess I’ve gotten in the habit now. 

As I’m sure you already know, my dear Shadow Broker, we were back on Omega today. I helped Samara, my borrowed Justicar, track down and kill an Ardat-Yakshi that she’d been hunting for 400 years. 

Her own daughter.

I can’t imagine the pain she must be in. But I can also tell how much peace it’s brought her. Which is an odd thing, but sometimes the universe is full of contradictions.

I hope things are well with you. We’re off to Geth-controlled space next. Apparently our favorite little sister is in over her head. But then, that was always Tali’s favorite place to be, wasn’t it? I’m hoping to convince her to come with me. I’d like another familiar face, and Miranda seems to think it’s likely she’ll be in a position to join us.

Here’s hoping.

Miss you. Love you.


	11. Chapter 11

Tali says hi. 

Yes! She’s on board! But I’m sure you knew that already, too. I’m going to have to work hard to surprise you, now, aren’t I?

Hm. Gonna have to give that some thought.

Heading to Tuchanka soon. Grunt is struggling, and on a ship the size of the _Normandy_ , I can’t risk everyone if he loses it.

Plus I’m growing kind of fond of the kid.

Also, Mordin has asked for my help with something there, as well. Apparently an old friend of his has gotten into some trouble with the Blood Pack. Damn mercs.

I’m hoping maybe I’ll run into Wrex.

Wouldn’t that be fun?

Saving the galaxy is hard work, you know that? Run, run, run, and never a moment to sit down. It’s easier, though, knowing you’re there. Knowing I have someone worth coming back to.

Plus, Samara has been teaching me to meditate.

Yeah, it’s going about as well as you’d expect.

But I worry we’re running out of time. Still, I know the value of a focused crew, and I’m determined to give us the absolute best shot at this I can.

I made a promise, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Un. Fucking. Believable.

You know, I knew that slippery bastard would betray me, I just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Absolute fuckwad.

Bastard sent me after a supposedly disabled Collector ship, which, it turns out, A) wasn’t disabled, B) was the exact same ship we interrupted on Horizon, C) was also the exact same ship that FUCKING KILLED ME, and, oh yeah, D) IT WAS A FUCKING TRAP.

Yes, fine, we got the information we needed to get through the Omega 4 relay. But FUCK I’m tired of getting screwed over.

Maybe I’ll go track down a few mercs. I need to kill something.

Better yet, maybe I should go blow up a Cerberus base.

Fucking dickwads.


	13. Chapter 13

I feel like I haven’t had a spare moment to breathe, lately.

Tuchanka was fun, as only a krogan would see it. Who am I kidding? It’s entirely possible I enjoyed my time on the krogan homeworld a little too much. I’m still pissed at Cerberus and TIM for setting me up. But Wrex says hi. He’s Urdnot clan leader now, and a pretty damn big deal, it seems. Trying to unite the clans. Oh, and Grunt, Mordin and I killed a thresher maw on foot.

Yeah, I know. That thing popped up, and all I could see was my unit being slaughtered on Akuze. But then Grunt started hollering because he was so excited, and it just all clicked. Took almost every rocket I had in my launcher, but the damn thing went down, and it went down _hard_.

According to EDI, that garnered me at least one breeding request from clan Urdnot.

Don’t worry. I have NO intention of taking them up on it. (If you could see my face. Holy hell, no.)

But Grunt went through the Rite, we sorted Mordin’s old colleague, and everything was great.

Until Tali got a com from the Migrant Fleet.

I still can’t believe them. Charging her with treason? _Tali??_ The whole thing was a political shitstorm, from start to finish. Cannot. Believe. They actually tried to railroad her, the girl who helped save the Council while on Pilgrimage.

Un. Fucking. Believable.

And it only got worse. Her father broke just about every law the quarians have, and then got himself killed in the process, leaving her to pick up the pieces. God, Liara. She was shattered. She wouldn’t let me use the information to clear her, either. Fortunately, I’m good at laying the guilt on thick when I need to, and managed to convince the Admiralty they were being idiots, but _still_. 

The whole thing should never have happened.

I might bring her by, actually. Just so she can see another friendly face.

But not until after I sleep, because I feel like I haven’t shut my eyes in days. Which might be because I haven’t, really. Just a few naps between jumps.

We don’t have time for me to sleep.

Wish you were here.


	14. Chapter 14

I seriously CANNOT BELIEVE Cerberus sometimes. 

After all the messes of theirs I’ve cleaned up and taken out, you’d think I’d have seen it all, but FUCK.

I’m sure somewhere in all the data you gather, you’ve come across something of theirs called Project Overlord. I don’t even want to know how badly they whitewashed it, but the reality was absolutely _brutal_. Can’t believe that fucking bastard, Archer. It’s bad enough when these shits do this to people either willing or not, but it’s a new kind of low when a guy takes his own autistic brother and patches him into a VI just so he can talk to geth.

I seriously wanted to kill him. I think the only reason I didn’t was because David was watching, and despite what Archer put him through, I believe he still loves him.

That didn’t stop me from flying the poor kid straight to Grissom Academy. Like there was ANY chance in hell I’d leave him with Cerberus! TIM is pissed, but I don’t give a shit. I’m still so fucking angry I can’t sleep. I even sent a few compromising files to the Alliance as a SERVES YOU FUCKING RIGHT move.

That might bite me in the ass, but I don’t care. Actually, it might give Anderson or Hackett some leverage to prove I’m still the same soldier I always was. Not that I should have to prove it. Fuckers.

And thinking about that just made me more angry. I’m going to go find Grunt and see if he’s up for some sparring in the cargo hold. At least I’ll have to work hard to break him. Mood I’m in, I might actually kill anyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

We’re headed to the Citadel. I really kind of don’t want to be, and not just because the Council _requested_ I keep my activities restricted to the Terminus. But Garrus finally has a lead on the guy who betrayed his team back on Omega, and I can’t say no. Even if I am worried that he’s a little obsessed by this. I get where he’s coming from, I’d want to kill the bastard, too. But I’m worried about him. Tali is, too.

Tali, at least, is settling in well. Better than I expected, after the mess with her father. She still gives me a hard time about being involved with Cerberus, but she’s mostly joking. It’s nice to have someone here from before I died who gets it, who isn’t accusing me of selling out, and isn’t pointing fingers.

Though, if Jacob doesn’t lay off, I may give her full permission to let loose.

Not that he’s a bad guy, despite the fact that he annoys the shit out of me. He reminds me of Kaiden, in some ways. Fuck, how do I keep attracting guys like that? They get all puppy-dog and think they have to protect me from everything. Yes, I’m rolling my eyes. And with Tali, he just keeps trying to be all friendly, and despite his own doubts about Cerberus, he doesn’t seem to understand that she’s only here because I’m in charge. She’s never going to be happy with anyone else connected to Cerberus. Even if she does seem to have gained a bit of respect for Miranda. Who I actually think is a much better person than I initially gave her credit for.

Who knew.

Anyway. I’m rambling, when really I wish you were here so I could curl up next to you. I always did sleep better with you. And while I’m confessing things you’ll never read, I’ll go ahead and mention I’m still having nightmares—about dying, about Saren and Sovereign, even that damned Prothean beacon still haunts me. Some days I think I’ll never be free of the dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

I don’t even know where to start.

Admiral Hackett contacted me. If I hadn’t seen that com transcript you had, basically ordering the Alliance assholes who want my head to back off, I’d probably have told him to go to hell. But I didn’t, and I kind of wish I had.

He asked me to take a solo run for him, and pull a friend of his in deep cover out of a batarian prison. It was supposed to be so simple. In, out, done.

God, it was anything but.

Dr. Kenson was there because the batarians heard she was planning on destroying the Bahak relay. Which she was, but only because she found out the Reapers were going to it to replace the Citadel as their invasion relay. So I got Kenson out, and she starts catching me up on the situation…

Basically, it went to shit from there.

They found a Reaper artifact, and left the fucking thing UNSHIELDED.

I just want to scream, thinking about it.

So OF COURSE the entire team who went in to blow the relay and stop the invasion got indoctrinated, and ended up trying to _speed up_ the Reaper’s entrance, instead of delay it.

Worse, the bitch knocked me out (ok, well, the Reaper artifact thingy knocked me out, just like the Prothean beacon did) and they kept me sedated for two days. Honestly, whatever Cerberus did when they brought me back saved me, because the drugs wouldn’t keep me under.

Still.

Two. Days.

Two days, where we could have evacuated all those batarians.

Instead, I woke up with less than two hours, and the whole time Kenson is throwing every guard in the place at me, and trying to overload the Eezo core, anything to stop the giant asteroid pointed at the relay from actually reaching it.

Minutes, Liara. That’s all I had to spare.

But I did it. At the cost of more than three hundred thousand lives. The worst thing is, it’s only delaying the inevitable. The Reapers _will_ come. I hope it’s years, but I might only have delayed them by a few months. Hell, it might only be weeks!

I really don’t know if it was worth it.

Hackett seemed to think it was. Understood the need for tough calls. But he would, he’s been there. Still, when this is over, I’m supposed to report to Earth, for a trial, or protective custody, or who knows what.

And I told him I would. Because even if the Alliance has abandoned me, I can’t force myself to abandon them. It’s not who I am.

I just hope that’s worth it, too.


	17. Chapter 17

I think we might be ready, Liara. The team is solid, better than I could’ve hoped for. We picked up the last piece today, the IFF off a derelict Reaper. Made my skin crawl, just being inside it, but hopefully it was worth it.

We also picked up something—or rather, _someone_ —else. A geth.

Not only did he not try to kill me, he might actually have saved me.

Apparently the geth working for the Reapers are a break-away cult. The geth call them ‘heretics.’ And Legion (as EDI has taken to calling him) was apparently sent to look for me, because I oppose both the Reapers and the heretics.

Just when I thought the galaxy couldn’t surprise me anymore. Insane, right? 

But he wants to join my crew, and wants to take us to blow the heretic base sky-high, so they don’t infect the true geth with a virus to make them think like the heretics.

Yeah. Insane.

Some days, I love my job.


	18. Chapter 18

Geth-heretic base DONE. Blown to bits. 

Legion seems pleased.

EDI’s finishing with the installation of the Reaper IFF, so this might be it. If it works, we’ll be heading through.

 

…I’m a little scared, Liara.


	19. Chapter 19

Forget scared. I’m pissed off. Fuckers messed with the wrong soldier. That damn Collector ship has gone too far this time. NOBODY breaks onto my ship and steals my crew. I don’t fucking care if they’re mostly Cerberus, they’re MY FUCKING CREW.

Bitches just made this even more personal than it already was.

So this is it. We’re en route to Omega, where we’ll cruise through the relay. We’ve got every upgrade we could think of, and I’ve got one hell of a team.

So of course, under all the anger, I’m sitting in my cabin staring at your picture, and remembering our run to Ilos.

Selfishly, I wish you were here. But I’m also glad you’re not, because I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.

No. I’m not going to think like that. I made a promise to come back, to always come back, and I’m keeping it. Fuck the Collectors, fuck Cerberus, fuck the Galaxy.

I’ll see you when it’s done.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn’t think I’d keep this up, now that it’s over.

Of course, I also didn’t think the Alliance would throw me in the brig and lose the key.

They didn’t, really, but they may as well have. ‘Protective Custody,’ they call it, so the batarians don’t kill me.

Honestly, I think they just don’t know what to do with me. They can’t court martial me, Anderson and Hackett won’t let them. Not after stopping the Collectors, and doing what none of them would or could do. And not when half of them believe me about the Reapers, even if nobody will admit it. But I can see it in their eyes, the fear I might just be right.

Not that I expect it will amount to anything, not until it’s too late.

But I’ve been here a month now, and there’s no sign they’ll let me out. I keep hoping I’ll hear from you, or from Mom, or from anybody, really. I’m guessing they’re blocking any incoming contact. Assholes. 

I know they impounded the Normandy, because Hackett promised to do what he could for the crew. The ones who came with me, anyway. Most of them were smart enough to have me drop them off before coming to Earth. And I'm sure Joker and EDI already have a plan.

I know we talked about this before I came. I just hope it was the right thing to do. In some ways, I know it was, but I just feel like it’s also a huge mistake. A waste of the time I bought us with so many batarian deaths.

I hope you’re preparing, like we talked about. I’ve asked Hackett to get in touch with you. He’s at least smart enough to see what’s coming.

I love you. Don’t ever forget that. Please.

 

…and here comes Vega to take me to another useless meeting, where I’ll tell them the same things and they’ll pretend to pay attention, but really ignore me.

I’d almost rather storm the Collector base again.


End file.
